The Finer Things
by shacky20
Summary: NickGreg Slash, Greg teaches Nick about the finer things in life, even while sleeping


Title: **The Finer Things**

Author: **Shacky20**

Pairing: **Nick/Greg Slash, don't like it, don't read it**

Disclamier: **Nope, still not mine, but a girl can dream**

Summary: **Greg teaches Nick to enjoy some of the finers things in life, especially while sleeping**

Author Notes: **This came from the NGChallegne LJ about "Getting to know you" and as always written for everyone over at TalkCSI because I would still be be a curious reader if it wasn't for everyone other there, you know who you are. Thanks for the encouragement.**

* * *

Greg bounced up the sidewalk like a kid on Christmas morning. Nick saw a package sitting out by his door, and he assumed it must have been a new game or system by the way Greg was acting. He hadn't seen him this excited, well, since that time he caught Nick jerking himself off when he though Greg had still been at work, but that's a different story now that he thought about it. 

"Hey Nick look, their finally here, finally. I've been waiting for like _ever, _ok maybe a week, but it feels like forever when you can't sleep. And look!" He shouted louder. "Yes, they both came today, I'll be sleeping like the proverbial baby today again." And now he did look like a kid of Christmas morning after he got exactly what he asked for from Santa.

"OK, I'll bite G, what's in the box that's so great?" He has to ask after the show Greg was putting on. Plus the look of sheer joy on his face did have Nick's interest piqued.

They had only been dating for about a month now, and spent most of their time at Greg's place. Nick learned things about Greg he never would have imagined within that month. He lived in a nicer place than the others at work probably thought. Plus it was cleaner than most could possibly imagine. He probably wasn't kidding about his pay cut he would probably be taking once he got in the field. He had more DVD's and CD's than in the average music store. Plus he owned one kick ass entertainment system to go with it. He had matching furniture which Nick wouldn't have guessed, and it was actually nice and comfortable. He also had the most beautiful and largest aquarium that Nick had ever scene outside of a actual Aquarium Place , and the fish were so colorful and graceful and he loved sitting watching them. Yeah, he had learned a lot about Greg in the past month, and the more he learned, the more he loved.

"The damn dry cleaner ruined my last set and I had to order all new stuff and it finally came in, look!" Greg had that twinkle in his eye like he did when he held the evidence to solve a case in his hand.

He emptied the box and Nick looked at the prize inside.

"G, um, those are just sheets." Nick knew he was missing something, sheets, big deal, everyone had them.

"Just sheets, man I'm offended, these my friend are not just sheets, look at these, feel these." He shoved the new sheets at Nick and he felt them, OK they were soft, so were his he guessed. "These are 400 thread count sateen sheets Nick. The best, and feel this." With that Greg pulled out his Down Blanket that was a matching color.

Nick had also learned that Greg liked some of the finer things in life, just little things basically. The whole lab knew about his expensive coffee addiction, that wasn't new, and Lord of knew how much he spent of his hair care products. But when you looked at his pantry you would think he was a starving college student still. Boxes of Ramen noodles and mac and cheese. Cheetos and Potato Chips, about four different kinds of sugared cereal with Nick was sure he hadn't eaten since he was ten. Bread and peanut butter, but only with strawberry jelly he learned quickly. He only bought Hershey's chocolate syrup because "anything else isn't real chocolate syrup" and then there was his freezer. You could tell Greg didn't cook often, unless you counted mac and cheese, peanut butter and _strawberry _jelly, and then there was the freezer. It was a bachelor's dream. Frozen pizza, frozen drink mix, then the frozen meals, all the usual except ice cream. Greg also had expensive taste in ice cream. He figured why settle when you can have the best for a little more. He had his little indulgences, and apparently Nick had just found a new one he didn't know Greg had.

"What would you want a down comforter in Las Vegas for man, you'll cook." Nick didn't get it by the look of complete astonishment on Greg's face.

"Nick, Nick, Nick, no it doesn't work that way. It isn't a comforter, it's a blanket, so it doesn't need a cover, and see feel it, it's 300 thread count. It's so light, but just enough with the sheets to keep you just warm enough. And there so soft, feel it, come on, you know you want to. Get over here and rub my sheets Nicky, you'll never go back." Greg teased as he waggled his eyebrows at Nick.

Nick played along and ran his hand over the sheets. He had to admit they were quite soft, and felt rather cool actually. He was surprised and Greg could tell by the look on his face.

"See, can't you feel the difference. The damn dry cleaner ruined my last set a few weeks back, and I forgot about it, and had to drag out those cheap ass 180 count things they call sheets. I finally got around to ordering more. Oh, I can sleep and snuggle again all naked and rub my ass into those soft cool sheets. Hey, let's to make the bed." In a flash he was gone and running to the bedroom with his two new boxes in tow.

"Hey, what's wrong with 180 thread count sheets, I think that's what I have. I guess, see guys don't know. Whatever's on sale that matches."

"And that my dear friend is why you don't appreciate sleeping naked in the sheets like I do, now come on and help me. You will so love these, trust me, you'll never to without again, I promise you."

"I'd rather just have you to sleep with, it doesn't matter what I'm sleeping on, just with." He said as he stalked around to the side of the bed and grabbed Greg and they shared a long hungry kiss after a long shift, but it didn't deter Greg.

"Trust me, it'll feel 10x times better in between these things. I have slept on these sheets for as long as I can remember. Hey you spend 30 of your life in bed, well most people, so why not make it feel as good as possible and soft and comfy, and um, help me here."

"Cause your asleep and it's expensive and what does it matter when you are sleeping?" Nick didn't see the reasoning in it still. What was the point of spending money on things you couldn't appreciate cause you were sleeping. Fine, the coffee he got, he hair stuff cause everyone sees your hair, hell, even the ice cream cause it was the best, but sheets, you're sleeping.

"Just shut up, and help me or you can sleep on the couch and I'll get my sheets and bed all to myself. I couldn't decided between the blue and the grayish silver color, they bother matched, but I figured these grayish ones cause they almost look silver with the sateen weave. I thought they would look good with the blue walls, going for a cool mood theme thing, what do you think?"

Nick just looked at him like Greg had asked him if he still believed in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy all in one. "Whatever G, I'm tired and want some sleep, so let's get this done, we can discuss colors later."

"Fine, you are such a guy sometimes, do you know that? Don't you ever spoil yourself Nick? With something that cost a little more, but you go ahead a spend the money just because they're better and you enjoy it. think you're worth the extra money that you work so hard to make? And No, the Sunday NFL Ticket does NOT count." Greg just stared at him while Nick tried to think about it, but he really couldn't think of anything that stood out special.

"I guess I just don't see the point, I would hard for my money and would rather save it or whatever. That's OK though, I'll just come over here and snuggle in yours if they are so great." As Nick planted another kiss on the outside of Greg's ear, with a small lick on the wet spot he just left.

"Well, you better come here for more than just the sheets, now help me so I can show you what I mean."

They quickly got to work and stripped Greg's old sheets and comforter off his bed. He promptly threw them in the back of the closet muttering something about the Good Will next time he went to work cause never again and then Nick couldn't make out the rest cause he was too busy watching Greg undress.

"Well here, help me put the blanket on too. I did get that in the lighter blue, I think they look sharp together. What do you, never mind just grab this end." Greg gave up as they pulled the last of the sheets and blankets on the bed, and finished putting the pillow cases on.

Nick slowly undressed then, down to his boxers like he usually did.

"Uh uh, naked now. You won't appreciate the full effect if you have your boxes on."

"I'm afraid I won't get any sleep if I get the full effect G." But the plea didn't work as Greg slid his boxers off and kicked them somewhere across the room. He ambled over to Nick, staring him right in his eyes with a lustful look.

"Will you just trust me, and feel for once, you think too much Nick, just feel with me." With that Greg thumbed Nick's boxers and yanked them down to the floor, and Nick reluctantly stepped out of them. It was easier just giving in now than trying to argue with a determined Greg.

Once they were both naked, Greg pulled back the covers and jumped in, and patted the spot where Nick usually laid down. He reluctantly crawled in still not understanding.

"I still don't see what the big deal it G, they're just sheets." But as he slid in he was starting to maybe understand a little bit better. Wow, they were really _really _soft, and actually quite cool. He didn't think his sheets were quite this cool feeling, and they definitely weren't this soft. Damn, they actually felt like silk or satin or whatever, but without the slick feeling.

"So, what do you think?" Greg had that excited tone back to his voice, like it was the best present he had even gotten and couldn't wait to show it off to his friends.

"Not bad, they do feel cool and are soft, but I guess I don't get it, cause you'll be sleeping and then you'll never know what they feel like." Nick the Practical just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea.

"If I have to explain it Nick, then forget it." Greg threw himself back against his pillow and started squirming around like a new puppy, feeling all of the cool spots on his brand new purchase. The way they felt against his hot feel when they had been in shoes all day, so he wiggled his toes feeling the coolness against them, spreading his fingers and grabbing handfuls and the beautiful weightless down that kept him cool yet warm during his restful days. He loved the softness of the sheets and felt against his bare ass when he wiggled it against the bed and cooled his hot skin their after being trapped underneath layers of boxers and jeans and lab coats all day.

"G, if you keep wiggling your ass like that you won't be getting any sleep." Nick stated matter of factly as he turned to his side to stare at Greg, he looked like he was laying on a cloud and in the most blissful state Nick had ever seen him, grinning that ear to ear grin, pure contentment.

"Well, you should try it, it feels so good, and cool against your ass, and if you turn around and lay the other way….."

"Greg, don't go there, I'm warning you, I don't want to ruin your sheets before we get to sleep ok." But he couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes, of the desire growing quickly under those sheets at watching Greg wiggling that cute little ass against his new sheets like a kid with a ice cream cone and he wished he could learn to enjoy the finer things like Greg did. Maybe that's why he was starting to love him so, he was learning, and this was another thing Greg could teach him.

"Live a little Nick, lay on your back and wiggle that fine Texan ass of yours, I _know _you can. It feels so good and cool and after a long shift nothing feels better than coming home and crawling in the most comfortable bed."

Nick did as instructed, kind of. He laid on his back, stretched out from head to toe, feeling all of the spots that had been restricted all day by clothes and shoes and how cool and soft they felt against the soft cool sheets. It was weird, he felt warm, but the covers were weightless. They were so comfortable, so he gave it a try, and started wiggling his butt a little back and forth. So here he was, in bed, with Greg, both rubbing their bare butts again new soft sheets, and not touching each other, and God all he could think of what a fools he was sure they looked like.

"See, feels nice doesn't it? Admit it, admit it!" Greg turned back toward Nick to face him to see him enjoy one of Greg's little indulgences, break Nick out of his practical shell a little. And if the look on Nick's face said anything, than it was working cause Nick looked relaxed.

"Ok Ok, it's nice, but I'll still be sleeping most of the time, but damn these are soft in all the right places."

"I can see that or I left some cardboard from the sheets on the bed." Greg couldn't help but giggle at the tent popping up around Nick's cock, yeah, the sheets had that effect on him too he had to admit.

"That's you fault for wiggling your bare ass all over the place over there, and making me watch. So, what are you going to do about it." Nick asked as he ran his hand up that bare ass he was just speaking up and pulled it closer as he rolled to his side as well, so their cocks were lined up. Nick kept rocking his hips, sliding their erect cocks together.

"You keep that up", Greg said through gritted teeth, "much longer, Oh God!" and he licked a hot stripe from Nick's neck to his ear where he found a place for his tongue. Nick kept up the gentle but steady pressure grinding his cock his Greg's just enjoying the slow pace and the torture he was causing Greg, "and you won't have to worrying about it."

"Well I have an idea then," he rolled over and settled himself between Greg's legs, "Let's christen these fabulous new sheets of your G."

"Why that's the best idea I've heard all day I believe."

Nick leaned down for a searing kiss as they continued their slow leisurely love making on Greg's soft new sheets.

Nick woke up eight hours later and Greg was still sprawled out on his side of the bed. Damn, he hadn't felt this good when he woke up in ages.

"G, hey man, wake up." Nick started nudging the sleeping Greg, which wasn't working.

"Don't wanna go to school today mom." Greg mumbled in his sleep, and Nick had to wonder if Greg was still sleeping or teasing with him.

"Come on sleepyhead, you have to get ready for work man. I'm gonna head home OK G."

"Oh, all right, I'll get up. That's right, you have tonight off don't you, you lucky little shit."

Nick grinned, "Hey, I do believe I have earned it, six days in a row, not counting two doubles. I'm going home and watching TV and I also have grocery shopping to do on the way home.

"Yeah Yeah, rub it in why don't you. Will I see you tomorrow?" Greg didn't want to sound to hopeful or pushy, it still had only been a month, but truth be told he kind of had gotten used to Nick being around rather quickly.

"Give me a call when you get home and I'll see if I can squeeze you into my schedule." He leaned over and gave Greg a quick kiss and left him for the evening.

After several hours later, a trip to the grocery story, putting away groceries, then doing laundry, Nick was ready to settle in to see what kind of game was on. He looked in his freezer for dinner, Ok, maybe he wasn't that different from Greg after all and pulled out a frozen pizza.

He sat down with his dinner and started flipping channels to see what was on. Not much apparently. No games so he went with his usual favorites, Discovery, Animal Planet, and Sci-Fi.

After watching a rather average Sci-Fi movie, which was good by the usual standards. When that was over he started flipping channels again. He couldn't believe it, there they were. Those sheets, or something like it that Greg had. Nick had never actually took the time to stop on any of the those home shopping channels, but he had to admit now he had to see what drew Greg's attention. He listened to the pitch, and did have to admit they felt damn good, and maybe they weren't a waste of money. He watched for another hour or so because he knew Greg would be calling him soon, but he was getting pretty sleepy. Maybe a couple hours of shut eye would be good before he saw Greg he figured, so off to bed he went.

He did his usual routine, quick shower, brushed his teeth, shucked his clothes and headed off to bed. He decided to try what Greg suggested and took off his boxers as well and climbed in. Well, they weren't that bad he didn't think. Ok, not as soft as Greg's and definitely not as cool feeling, but they were his after all. But his comforter was definitely too warm, and it felt awfully heavy all of a sudden so that went flying off the bed and left naked with just his sheets. He tried wiggling his naked butt against his sheets, but all it left him was feeling scratchy, not soft and horny like Greg's did, so he turned back to his side. But now he was sure he had a sheet burn on his ass and it itched. Damnit. OK, maybe Greg was right cause his bed didn't feel nearly as comfy as it did a few days ago when he was in it. He turned over again this time on his stomach and tried that way. Hum, rubbing his erection against those soft sheets, felt so good, he could have come cum from that feeling alone he remembered, but after one small thrust against his sheets, he remembered his red mark on his ass and thought better up of. So, he decided he had better just sleep before Greg called so he just closed his eyes and thought about sleep. After about two hours of tossing and turning Nick knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he went to Greg's .

"Fuck it!" he muttered and grabbed the phone in defeat.

A week later they were on their way back to Greg's house after another long shift to get some much needed rest after another horrible case.

"Hey G, I have to make a stop by my place real quick first, do you want to take separate cars then?" Nick looked a little nervous for some reason, so of course Greg couldn't pass this up. And by now it was no longer a secret they were seeing each other so it was no big deal for one of them to leave one of their cars there and drive to work together.

"No hurry here, no place special to be except for in bed with you." Greg grabbed him from behind around the waist and planted a kiss to the back of his neck. Then he let go and hopped into the front of Nick's truck and snuck in another quick kiss.

They pulled into Nick's driveway quickly, and Nick looked over at Greg.

"Stay put, I'll be right back." And with that he hopped out and went to his porch, picked up something and walked back towards his truck and through them in the back.

"OK, we're off." Nick stated quickly and jumped back in.

"Uh uh, not that quick, what's that?" Greg asked with that tone that let Nick know he already knew.

"Nothing, just something I needed to pick up so it wouldn't set out all day." Nick was trying to sound casual, but he couldn't lie for shit and he knew it so he figured avoidance was the best way out of this.

"Oh no you don't" Greg hopped out of the truck before Nick could grab him.

"Get back here Greg, you are such a little shit when you want to be, you know that don't you. Get back in here." Nick knew he was busted and could feel the blush creep up his neck and through his ears, he would so never hear the end of this.

Greg grabbed the two boxes and brought them up front and recognized the boxes immediately.

"So Nicky, what did you order from QVC, or do I have to ask?" Greg snickered, he couldn't help himself. He knew he would convert Nick, nothing felt better against your naked body then nice sheets, well that and a naked Nick Stokes help, but you couldn't order one of those, and that was all his.

"Not a word Sanders, not one damn word from you or no sex when we get to your place, and I won't share when we stay at my place. Which we can know since I will be living up to your standards." Greg couldn't help the smile that spread across the face at that statement. They never stayed at his place much, but he realized that he never offered before, but Nick wanted to take this relationship as far as they could he realized. That meant giving also, which he wasn't used to, but he wanted to learn, and he loved what he had learned already from Greg and knew there was so much more and he couldn't wait to learn more from Greg.

"Is that an open invitation Stokes, cause I'm not one to turn down a nice invitation like that, especially if you have nice sheets to get naked under." Greg looked so happy Nick couldn't help but smile back thinking he had some part in it.

"Anytime you want babe, anytime you want. I think you'll approve."

"Oh, the blue ones. Cool, I told you some indulgences are worth splurging on."

"G, you're my biggest indulgence I could think of. But I wouldn't want it any other way, and I don't want to hear it." Nick knew Greg would tease him but he tried to cut it off at the pass.

"Say what, I wouldn't say anything besides what great taste you have, in boyfriends, sheets, Oh and even the down blanket. I so told you so." He couldn't help himself, just once he had to get it out.

"What was that Greg? I don't think I heard you."

"I love your indulgences too Nick. Now let's go home and christen these sheets as well." Greg stated as the pulled into his parking spot.

Greg grabbed the boxes and ran up the steps with Nick quickly following behind grabbing the keys opening the door for Greg whose hands were full.

They quickly opened the boxes, and pulled out the nice soft and cool new blue sheets and stripped the gray ones off and quickly made the bed up with Nick's new extravagant purchase by his standards.

"First one naked gets to wiggle their ass on the sheets first." Greg teased, but removed his clothes quickly and jumped in, followed quickly by a naked Nick.

"So, who gets to wiggle their ass first Nick, I did win." Nick laughed at Greg for a minute.

"I have a better idea, let's just skip that step and get busy christening these sheets instead." Nick was already moving down towards Greg's already hardening cock with a gleam of desire in his eye.

"Well I would say that's a win win situation for both of us. God Damn Nick, Fuck you do that so fucking good. I'm uh, I'm glad you learning to enjoy the finer things in life Nicky, it's too short not too. Some things are worth it."

"Greg, you are the finest things I've ever had, the rest are just pluses, hush, I'm busy, but feel free to moan or scream my name all you wish. I love your dirty talk." And with that he wrapped his lips around Greg's cock and heard a sharp intake of breath. Yeah, he could definitely get used to the finer things in life, like expensive coffee every morning, expensive ice cream every night, and sleeping and having sex and expensive sheets, but Greg was his biggest indulgence ever, and he was priceless.


End file.
